


Morning After

by WardenRoot



Series: The Blazer [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: The morning after the first time Sara spends the night at Ava's house





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a standalone but it is a sequel to The One With the Blazer and takes place after Sara and Ava start dating.  
> I'm still not too experienced with writing smut but was told I should include some to make up for the way I left the other one...  
> Hope you enjoy!

Sara’s woken up by rays of sunshine streaming through the open blinds. She’s forgotten what it feels like to wake up to the sun as opposed to the lights in her room on the Waverider. She finds she doesn’t quite mind it when she turns and is met with the sight of a very naked Ava, covers only half covering her body, still sleeping, and with the sun lighting up her body, making her hair shine. It’s the first time she’s woken up in Ava’s bed, in Ava’s  _ house _ , and everything but the body sleeping next to her is unfamiliar. 

She stretches her arm out to push some hair behind Ava’s ear, then leans in and presses a brief kiss to her lips. She feels Ava’s lips press against hers but when she pulls back Ava’s still sound asleep. Sara takes another second to just look at her, letting her hand rest on the side of Ava’s head, and wonders if she should wake Ava up. She pulls her hand back and quietly gets out of bed, stretching the moment she’s on her feet. She looks at Ava again, Ava turns on her back when Sara’s warmth leaves the bed, still fast asleep, as peaceful as Sara’s ever seen her. Sara decides against waking her up, and as her eyes fall to Ava’s breasts, currently illuminated by the morning sunlight, Sara thinks she can get used to waking up like this. 

She tears her eyes away from Ava’s sleeping form and lets her eyes roam around the room. Her eyes stop when they land on Sara’s discarded dress from the night before and she furrows her brows in thought as she looks down at her very much naked form. Reluctant to get back into said dress in the morning and with a lack of other clothes due to her former self’s lack of foresight, Sara searches the room for something to wear. Her eyes land on Ava’s blazer, hanging neatly on a chair, and she smirks as her eyes flit briefly to Ava and thoughts of a day so long ago fills her mind. Confident that Ava’s still very much asleep, Sara takes the few steps required to get her to the chair and easily removes the blazer, pulling it on herself but leaving it unbuttoned. 

She exits the bedroom as quietly as the assassin she was trained to be, taking care not to wake Ava from her slumber. She retraces their steps from last night, she hadn’t really paid much mind to where they were going or what rooms they might pass through, satisfied as long as it lead to Ava’s bed and both of them unclothed, but now, in the calm of the morning, Sara wants to know everything about her girlfriend’s house. She passes a slightly ajar door that a small peak tells her leads to a bathroom, and a few paces more lets her either follow the hallway to a couple more doors, or take the stairs down. Sara opts for the latter and quickly descends the stairs. A quick turn leads her to the kitchen but Sara ignores it for now, makes her way to the living room instead. It’s got a door leading outside and a TV that’s much too fancy for Sara to think Ava was the one who bought it.

When she inspects the walls she finds rectangular spots spread out that are lighter than the rest of the wall, imagines the spots filled with pictures like the ones she’d seen in Fresno, imagines Ava coming home after everything and taking most of them down. She swallows, feels a fleeting moment of anger rise in her throat, but looks away from the empty spots on the wall and turns her attention to the few pictures that remain. There’s one Sara thinks is from when Ava officially became the director of the Time Bureau, another one of Ava working at her desk that Sara had taken once when she stopped by with lunch. Sara smiles at the memory, Ava had been completely wrapped up in her work when Sara entered, hadn’t even noticed the door closing, documents strewn all across her desk, and Sara had been unable to resist the urge to take a picture of the moment. She lets her eyes move on to the next one and is surprised to find a picture of herself. She’s not looking at the camera, she’s looking to the side, eyes scrunched up and mouth open wide in a laugh. Sara can’t remember when it was but she knows she couldn’t have been aware of the picture being taken, sure she would have remembered that. 

She tears her eyes away from the pictures when her stomach rumbles, and with one final look on the living room, Sara makes her way back to the kitchen. She makes for the fridge straight away, eager to see what things Ava Sharpe keeps in her fridge, but stops with her hand on the handle as she notices one last picture, fastened to the fridge with a magnet. It’s one of her and Ava; she’s sitting between Ava’s legs, Ava’s arms wrapped around her waist, and Ava’s head resting on her shoulder. They’re both smiling, and Sara’s half looking at Ava and half looking in front of her, and she can just see her own upper arm at the edge of the picture, stretched out to take it. A warm, soft feeling spreads through Sara at the thought that this is what Ava’s decided to look upon every day when she prepares her food. Sara’s smile matches the one in the picture when she finally stops looking at it in favor of opening the fridge. 

Sara’s unsurprised when she finds the fridge fully stocked, the complete opposite of any fridge Sara’s ever owned. She lets her eyes wander over every shelf, tries to pick out anything specific she could make that Ava might like. Her eyes settle on a pack of eggs and a half empty carton of milk, and she decides to make an omelet, rummaging around in the fridge for another minute to find anythings else she might put in it, before pulling everything out onto the counter. She spends another few minutes getting acquainted with Ava’s kitchen before she’s got everything she needs and starts working on the omelet.

 

Ava lets out a sound of disappointment as her arm searches for Sara but lands on a cold dent in the bed instead. She reluctantly opens her eyes, almost willing Sara to be there so she can curl up to her girlfriend’s warmth, but her eyes find the bed as empty as her arms. She sighs and sits up, stretching as she does, before taking a quick survey of the room. She groans as she sees all the clothes strewn out across the floor, the only things out of place in her otherwise tidy room. She scoops up her own clothes and puts them in the laundry basket but hesitates as she picks up Sara’s, wanting them off her floor but unsure if Sara will want them with her when she goes back to the Waverider, if Sara leaving her clothes at Ava’s, even if they’re dirty, is too much too soon. She compromises by hanging them on the edge of her laundry basket, easy enough to grab should Sara want them with her, but no longer dirtying up Ava’s floor. She throws on a t shirt and some underwear and makes her way out of the room, in search of Sara.

She finds Sara in the kitchen, seemingly unaware of Ava’s presence as she stands with her back turned to Ava, doing something with a pan that’s covered by her body. Ava leans against a counter, smile on her lips, as she takes in the scene. There’s an open pack of eggs on the counter, next to some milk, and an empty pack of ham, and when she lets her eyes travel to the sink there’s an unrinsed bowl and a measuring jug. Ava briefly considers cleaning it up properly while Sara finishes cooking but as she lets her eyes travel back to Sara, notices the reason she’s not staring at Sara’s bare back is due to Sara wearing _her_ blazer, her legs start moving towards Sara on their own. Sara doesn’t turn around, doesn’t do anything to show that she knows Ava’s there, but Ava knows she’s been noticed when Sara relaxes her shoulders and puts the spatula she’s been holding down on the counter next to the frying pan. She crosses the distance between them in just a few steps, slides her arms around Sara’s waist, and presses into her back when she’s close enough. Sara leans into her and lets out a content sigh.

“I missed you when I woke up,” Ava says, pressing a kiss to Sara’s cheek. Ava quickly looks at what Sara had been making, unsurprised to find herself looking at a half finished omelet, then darts her eyes back to Sara. Her breath catches as she looks down to find her blazer unbuttoned and Sara wearing nothing underneath.

“I didn’t wanna wake you, you looked so peaceful,” Sara says, letting one of her hands travel up to wrap itself around Ava’s neck behind her.

Ava nods distractedly, eyes still looking at the strip of bare skin between the edges of her blazer. She turns her head to press an open mouthed kiss to Sara’s neck, and lightly scrapes one of her hands up Sara’s body. Sara’s hand on her neck tightens as her hand comes up between Sara’s breasts, and Ava lightly bites down on Sara’s skin as her hand moves to cup Sara’s breast, pushing away the edge of the blazer. Ava wonders how she’d managed to tear herself away from Sara the last time Sara was wearing her blazer.

“Fuck,” Sara breathes out, pushing into Ava’s touch. “You’re gonna make me burn the omelet.” Despite her words, Sara does nothing to stop Ava, uses the hand on Ava’s neck to try to pull her closer, but Ava’s movements stop abruptly. She can probably deal with a ruined omelet if it means she can make Sara fall apart, but fucking her girlfriend in front of a hot stove has to be a risk to health and safety, so she reluctantly pulls her hand away from Sara’s breast, moves to grab the edges of her blazer with both hands instead, and slides her hands up to the top. She presses gentle kisses in a path to Sara’s ear and whispers one word, “mine,” before sliding the blazer off her shoulders and tearing herself away from Sara. Sara rolls her eyes and sighs in disappointment but checks on the omelet as Ava takes a second to drape her blazer over a chair before making her way back to Sara. When she’s behind Sara once more she places firm hands on Sara’s hips and pulls her back, away from the stove. Sara makes a sound of protest but obliges as Ava pulls her to the side. 

“I was in the middle of making breakfast, in case you didn’t notice,” Sara says, turning around to face Ava, spatula in hand.

“Naked people shouldn’t cook, it’s a health and safety thing,” she responds, leaning in to quickly kiss Sara and take the spatula from her hand, moving to check on the omelet when she pulls away.

“And whose fault is it that I’m naked?”

“Your own, for stealing my blazer and not bringing a change of clothes,” Ava says, turning to look at Sara and it’s a mistake as the moment she fully takes in Sara’s nakedness, arms crossed under her breasts and leaning against the counter, all Ava wants to do is leave the omelet behind and finish what she started. Sara smirks at her and Ava forces herself to focus on the almost done omelet. Sara huffs and leaves the kitchen.

“Hey, Aves? Why is there a cat clawing on the living room door?” Sara calls a minute later. 

“That’s Mr. Spawck,” Ava calls, pulling the pan off the stove before she leans down to fetch the cat food she keeps under the sink. When she enters the living room not a minute later there’s an amused look on Sara’s face.

“Mister who?” Sara asks, hint of laughter in her voice, when Ava joins her next to the door. Ava’s slightly disappointed to see Sara’s found one of her blankets to wrap around herself.

“Mr. Spawck,” Ava says, quietly, suddenly self aware. “Gary named him…”

“Sure he did,” Sara says with a raised eyebrow. Ava rolls her eyes, refuses to confirm what Sara’s already figured out to be the truth, instead opening the door for the small orange cat.

“He’s my cat,” Ava says, then furrows her brows. “Well, he’s a stray cat, but I keep him fed and check him for injuries. I’ve been wondering if I should get a door for him, so he can come and go as he pleases, he prefers spending time outside.” While talking Ava’s crouched down in front of the cat, filling up a small bowl with cat food and greeting him with pets. When she looks up at Sara there’s a fond smile on Sara’s face as she just watches Ava interact with the cat.

Sara crouches down next to Ava and Mr. Spawck, and the cat looks at her as if not having noticed her before. Sara stretches a hand out from her blanket but stops just short of the cat, tilts her head as she watches it. The cat just looks at her for a second, before it moves its head just a little towards Sara’s hand and sniffs it, and the next thing Sara knows the cat bumps its head into her hand. Sara can’t help a smile as she moves her hand to scratch behind the cat’s ear, before the cat loses interest in the two of them and moves on to the full bowl of food on the floor.

“He’s one of the few things I think are all me, not influenced by Rip or anyone else,” Ava says, so quietly Sara barely hears it. Sara moves her hand to squeeze Ava’s and Ava shoots her a smile, before Ava gets up off the floor. “The breakfast that you worked so hard for is getting cold, I’ll go get it,” she says before she disappears with the rest of the cat food. Sara sits with the cat a little longer, until Ava comes back, breakfast tray in her hands - because of course Ava’s the kind of person who uses a breakfast tray - and the cat loses interest in the food bowl and walks out the door, back where it came from. Ava puts the tray down on the table and looks expectantly at Sara.

“Breakfast in the living room? Someone’s feeling rebellious,” Sara gasps, a smirk on her lips as she makes her way to the couch.

“I thought it’d be nice,” Ava says with a shrug. “That blanket big enough for the both of us?” Ava asks as she hesitantly moves a hand towards the blanket surrounding Sara. Sara pulls away from her hand.

“Maybe,” Sara says playfully and lets her eyes run over Ava. “But there’s one rule.”

“Oh really?” Ava asks, eyebrow raised.

“Mhmm. This is a no clothes allowed blanket,” Sara says, nodding seriously along with her words, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Ava shakes her head, sighs, and moves her hands to the hem of her shirt, grabbing it and quickly pulls it over her head. There’s nothing sensual about the movement, nor the following movement when Ava bends down to take off her underwear, but that does nothing to stop Sara’s eyes from hungrily taking in every part of newly revealed skin. Her tongue comes out to absentmindedly lick her lips, and Ava coughs when she catches her staring, cheeks reddening and arms coming up to fold at her stomach, gaze averting Sara’s.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Sara breathes and opens the blanket, welcoming Ava in the space next to her. Ava’s cheeks grow redder but she sits down next to Sara and relaxes into her. Sara kisses Ava’s cheek then stretches to grab their plates from the tray, the blanket dropping from her shoulder at the movement. Ava’s hand comes up to press against the nape of Sara’s neck, then travels down Sara’s spine. Sara shivers and pulls back, handing Ava her plate. Ava reluctantly withdraws her hand from Sara’s back to instead focus on the food in her hands. Sara leans against her side as she makes quick work of her food. Ava’s sure the moan Sara lets out as she takes a bite is only to get a reaction from Ava but it works as Ava’s eyes flits to Sara’s mouth where Sara is currently pulling out her fork much slower than she needs to. Ava focuses back on her own food, cuts off another piece of her part of the omelet, but her traitorous eyes keep looking over at Sara, at the way Sara cuts her omelet, the way her mouth moves when she eats, the way she still hasn’t pulled the blanket back up on her shoulder, instead letting the end that’s supposed to be around her pool in her lap.

When Sara’s done with her omelet, Ava’s only three quarters done with hers, too busy stealing glances at Sara to properly focus on eating. The smirk on Sara’s face as she sets her plate back on the tray tells Ava she’s well aware of it. When Sara leans back she pulls a leg up onto the couch so she can turn her body towards Ava, puts one of her hands on the back of the couch so she can play with Ava’s hair, and puts the other hand on Ava’s knee. Ava swallows and momentarily forgets how to make her hand lift the fork from her plate to her mouth.

“Tsk, finish your breakfast Ms. Sharpe, most important meal of the day and all,” Sara drawls, inching her hand just a little bit higher so it’s properly on Ava’s thigh.

By some miracle Ava manages to get her hand to work and eats one of the last pieces of her omelet. Sara rewards her by leaning in and pressing her lips against Ava’s throat. Ava forces her breaths to keep coming evenly, manages to get one more piece of omelet past her lips, counts two more on her plate. Sara’s hand on her thigh inches even higher and Ava’s hand almost drops her fork when Sara’s tongue touches her skin. She just barely gets the second to last piece of her food into her mouth and the fork back down on the plate, certain she won’t be able to eat the last piece as she struggles to focus enough to chew the piece currently in her mouth. Sara’s hand stops mid thigh and she pulls her head back half an inch, just enough that she’s no longer connected to Ava’s throat. She slowly moves her lips up to Ava’s ear, lightly bites her ear lobe before speaking lowly into her ear.

“Finish your food babe, just one more piece.” Ava’s fork pierces the last piece on her plate and Sara lets out an approving sound as she reattaches her lips to Ava’s throat. It takes every ounce of willpower Ava has to lift the fork one last time to her mouth instead of putting the plate away so she can use her hands on Sara like her hands are twitching to do. The moment her fork hits her plate, Sara’s hands and mouth are off her again and Ava whines.

“Patience,” Sara says smugly, then moves to pull the plate from Ava’s hands, discarding it along with Sara’s. When she sits back onto the couch, still turned to face Ava, her eyes travel down Ava’s body, the blanket not hiding anything, only reaching Ava’s shoulder. She puts a hand on Ava’s neck and leans in to kiss her, and Ava sighs as their lips finally touch. She wraps her now free hands around Sara’s waist and pulls her closer, and in one fluid motion Sara’s moved so she’s straddling Ava’s lap. She eases Ava’s mouth open and trails a hand down to cup Ava’s breast, grinds down as she slowly licks into Ava’s mouth, and Ava moans. Ava’s nipple grows hard under her touch, and she moves her thumb to play with it as she leans back, lets hungry eyes roam over Ava.

“Fuck, I need you to lie down,” Sara says, pulls back enough to give Ava room to move, consumed by the need to touch Ava, to feel her come apart around her. Ava quickly complies, moves so she’s lying down the length of the couch, Sara swiftly moving to straddle her again. She kisses her again, lets a hand trail down from Ava’s throat to the breast Sara hasn’t touched yet, before her mouth follows the invisible trail left by her hand, and the hand moves lower still. She closes her lips on Ava’s nipple as her hand scratches Ava’s belly, ghosting over marks she left there the night before, moves her legs so one is in between Ava’s, pressing up against her. Ava lets out another moan, one of her hands grasping Sara’s hair, pulling her closer, and the other holding on to Sara’s shoulder. Sara’s hand moves lower, wedges itself between Sara’s thigh and Ava’s cunt, and her fingers run easily through slick folds.

“Fuck, Sara,” Ava moans, and presses herself against Sara’s hand. Sara tugs on Ava’s nipple with her teeth and eases one, then two fingers into her. Ava lets out another, louder moan, and Sara thinks she’s in heaven. As she sets a gentle pace with her fingers, her mouth once more traces the invisible line drawn with her hand, nibbling on Ava’s skin as she climbs down her body. When she’s properly between Ava’s legs she takes a moment to just watch her fingers move in and out of Ava, transfixed, until Ava says something that sounds dangerously close to a plea and all Sara can think about is tasting her. She’s not sure whose moan she hears when she finally puts her mouth on Ava, possibly both’s, but it doesn’t matter, all that matters is the way Ava starts tightening around her fingers, the way her lips seem to fit perfectly around Ava’s clit, and all the sounds she can coax out of Ava as she speeds up her fingers and lightly sucks on her clit. Ava’s nails dig hard enough into Sara’s shoulder to leave a mark as her other hand pulls Sara's head even closer, and Ava’s hips move faster. Sara’s fingers speed up just a little more, curl inside Ava, and she lightly scrapes her teeth over Ava’s clit, and then Ava’s coming, a combination of moans, and  _ fuck _ , and  _ Sara _ , falling from her lips as her hips finally still and Sara gently eases her through her high.

Sara sits back on her knees, wipes her mouth, and just looks at Ava. Ava’s eyes are closed and there’s a blissful smile on her lips, her body relaxed, and Sara thinks Ava’s as beautiful as she’s ever seen her. Ava lazily lifts one of her arms, motions for Sara to come closer, and Sara crawls back up her body until she’s level with Ava’s face again. One of Ava’s hands immediately buries itself in Sara’s hair as she pulls Sara down so she can kiss her, slowly licking into her mouth. She moans when she tastes herself on Sara’s tongue and suddenly all she can think about is tasting  _ Sara _ . She pulls Sara’s head away from her own and slides her hands down Sara’s body until she reaches her ass.

“Up,” she orders, pushing on Sara’s ass, and Sara quickly gets the message, moves swiftly up Ava’s body until she has a knee on either side of Ava’s head. She lets out a curse when she looks down and finds Ava looking up at her, unadulterated lust in her eyes. Ava’s hands move to grasp Sara’s hips, gently guiding her low enough for Ava’s tongue to reach her. Sara shivers when Ava’s tongue finally makes contact, lets the hand she’s not using to steady herself on the couch fall to Ava’s head and bury itself in her hair, grinds down as Ava laps at her. Ava’s gaze holds Sara’s as the strokes she makes with her tongue grows firmer, and it’s all Sara can do to keep herself upright. When Ava starts focusing solely on her clit, Sara’s legs start shaking, and her grinding turns more frantic against Ava’s mouth. The hand on the couch tightens, and Sara’s pretty sure she’ll leave a dent in it but then she can’t think anymore, can only scream Ava’s name as she comes undone. Sara sighs when she makes her way back down Ava’s body and gently lets herself fall on top of Ava when she’s once more level with her face. She presses a featherlight, open mouthed kiss to Ava’s throat.

“Next time,” she says and presses another, quick kiss almost at the same spot. “We should do that  _ with _ the blazer.” Ava’s breath catches and Sara’s fairly sure she can convince her of it some other time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
